


Never To Touch

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death steals Serah away in more ways than just her being gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never To Touch

As if to add insult to injury, death doesn't conform itself with having taken Serah away.

It also has to take away his _memories of her._ Her touch goes first. The way she fit inside his arms, the feeling of her lips pressed against his, how it felt when her fingers would comb through his hair, how her head would rest against his shoulder on those first nights when they'd stargaze and make ridiculous, happy plans of exploring the whole universe together.

Then it's her voice: the happiness of her laughter, the way her voice seemed to lit up when she said his name, even the sharpness when she got angry. He remembers, the day they met, promising her he'd prove that he was going to be a hero, her hero, but he can't remember the sound of her laugh, he can't bring forward the warmth in her voice the first time she said 'I love you'.

Snow even forgets her face. He knows that, was he to see her again he'd know her in an instant, but that is someting that will never happen again, not for him, never for him. He knows she had deep blue eyes that were almost violet, soft pink hair, a beautiful smile. But he can't remember _her_ , no matter how much he thinks of her there is only the foggiest notion of Serah in his mind. No matter how much he tries, he can no longer remember her at all.

The morning that happens, it's almost like losing her all over again.


End file.
